


Don't Stay

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You come to see Klaus when he’s in a bad mood.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Reader, Klaus Mikaelson/You
Kudos: 65





	Don't Stay

It’s the sound of something crashing against a wall or the floor that dragged you towards Klaus’ room, worry increasing inside your mind the closer you get to him. You hear another crash just as you arrive at the door, slowly opening it and looking into the room.

“Klaus?” You open the door further when you notice a few stuff broken on the floor, stepping into the room to try and see him. “Are you okay?”

You notice him standing in front of his window with his hands clutching onto some strands of his hair, his breathing loud and making his shoulders move up and down. You can’t help but get a tighter grip on the door, fear making the hair on your arms straighten up. You know how impulsive Klaus can get when he’s angry; it doesn’t matter who you are to him, there’s a very high chance he’ll hurt or kill you over the smallest thing.

“You better leave now.” He lets go of his head so that his arms can fall against his sides, his back still turned towards you.

You know that he’s right; he and his siblings have told you more than once to run if you ever encounter Klaus in a bad mood; hell, you can practically hear your own fear begging you to leave and close that door behind you. You’re human: if he kills you, it’s over. It doesn’t matter how much he might regret it later or how much he’s learned to care for you. If you don’t leave now, there’s a too high chance that you’ll die.

“(Y/N). Leave.”

You notice that he’s looking at you through the reflection of his window, worry for him winning over your fear. “I don’t wanna leave you-”

Your words die in your throat when he suddenly pushes you against the wall, one of his hands wrapped around your neck but not pressing enough to kill you. Your eyes widen from the shock and the pain you feel in your back, your hands unconsciously wrapping against his in case he decides to just crush your only way to breathe.

“Have I not made myself clear, love?” He gives out a cruel smile, his face approaching his face to yours. “If you don’t leave in the next few seconds, I will rip your vocal cords out.”

‘ _Leave._ ’ You can almost hear his voice through his eyes, the slightest hint of worry of accidentally killing you lingering behind the wall of coldness in his pupils. ‘ _Don’t stay._ ’

It’s that small light that makes you brave enough to not run.

“I won’t.” His expression falters down to one of worry, his hold on your throat loosening. “I’m here for you, Klaus.” You gently put his hand away from your neck, slowly holding it between yours as you look into his eyes. “You can talk to me.”

He gives out a scoff, his smirk still presents despite the pain in his eyes. “Wouldn’t have taken you as the suicidal type, love.”

“Hey…” You approach one of your hands towards his face, watching him close his eyes as he seems to melt into your touch like it’s a balm. “I’m here. You’re not alone.”

“Am I?” His smile turns to a painful one, his eyes opening again just as his free hand grabs yours that was holding his cheek. “Aren’t you scared of me, (Y/N)? Don’t you wanna run?”

“I am.” Your words seem to break something inside of him as if you just proved something he believed in for so long, but your next words are what brings the smallest hint of tears inside his eyes. “But I care for you more.”

He gives out a sad smile. “You might be the stupidest human I’ve ever encountered.”

But you just might be the one he cares for the most.


End file.
